Miraculous Love
by Lady Honesty
Summary: Hawkmoth's powers are becoming stronger and stronger as anger and hatred begin to dominate their Paris. Master Fu decides the power fighting duo need some help. Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien are more and more confused as to who their hearts belong to. Will true love descend or will Hawkmoth kick their sorry ass? Gabriel is Hawkmoth{All four ships included}. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Party Planning

"Ughhh" groaned Marinette. "I am never going to get this project done on time, what was I thinking?". " What's the matter Marinette?" asked Tikki.

"I promised Alya I would finish off our English assignment but totally forgot about it!".

"Why don't you just ask her to come over and give you a hand?".

"She would except she has to type up something about me as Ladybug for the Ladyvlog, and you know how much Ladybug means to Alya so I told her I would get it done, but now...".

* * *

"Marinette dear, can you come downstairs for a moment please?" called her mother. "Coming Mum". "Tikki, hide!". As Marinette heads downstairs her mind starts to wander, " I wonder what Adrien is doing right now?"

"What's that dear?"

"Huh nothing Mum, you needed me?"

"Yes dear, I know you and Adrien are friends at school so I was hoping you'd do me a favour"

"Sure", shouts Marinette in an excited voice.

"I need someone artistic like you to design Adrien's dream cake for his birthday".

"So Mr Agreste is actually letting Adrien celebrate his birthday! I thought he was never going to let Adrien mention the word _**birthday**_ let alone celebrate it. Especially after last years  fiasco with the Bubbler".

"Yes well, he thought that if Adrien got what he wanted, last year's _fiasco_ wouldn't repeat itself".

"Okay Mom, when do I have to be there?"

"In exactly 20 minutes"

" Aaahhh gotta get ready Bye Mum!", replies Marinette rushing to get ready. "She still has a crush on him doesn't she?" says Marinette's mother talking to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Agreste household, Gabriel Agreste was speaking to his son. "The daughter of the baker is coming over to design your cake, you may design your cake any way you want but I must approve of the final design, Mr." saMrAgreste in his usual cold, montonous voice "Yes father" replied Adrien in a not so happy voice. "You will have two hours with her before I get back, if you are finished before then, you may move on to the other decorations, goodbye".

* * *

As Mr Agreste leaves the room, Plagg comes out of his usual hiding place in Adrien's shirt with a piece of mature cambert in his small hands. "Ugh, Plagg get that stinking piece of cheese out of my face" complains Adrien. " Sure'' replies Plagg in his lazy voice as he swallows the pungent cheese whole. " Disgusting" mutters Adrien under his breath just as the doorbell rings."Plagg! hide". Just as Plagg hid in Adrien's shirt, Natalie came in with Marinette.

* * *

"Huh huh Hi Adrien", Marinette stammers. "Hey Marinette" replies Adrien in a casual yet slightly strained voice. "What's up?" he asks in a slightly more casual tone. "I'm your designer cake, I, I mean cake design..." stammers Marinette, again. "Oh. you mean cake designer, cool" says Adrien brushing his hair back with his hand. " Yeah" replies Marinette calming down slightly.

* * *

For about one hour, the pair knuckle down, Adrien having a Ladybug and Cat Noir theme in mind and Marinette (who had finally calmed down completely at the prospect of being this close to Adrien) got into her element, designing Adrien's cake. Finally, it was completed. A beautiful nine layered, four layers being black with green paw prints and four being red with black dot covering it. Each layer between the other, and at the top was a blank layer with mini edible Cat Noir and Ladybug figurines.

* * *

"Wow! Thanks, Marinette, it looks way better than I imagined it would be!" exclaimed Adrien."You're welcome" replies Marinette. " You're cute whenever you're excited! Wait ... did I just say that out loud! Sorry I-",

"Marinette, you're word vomiting all over the place"

"Whoops! Suh Suh Sorry"

"No need to apologise, anyway, you wanna help me plan the rest of the party? We still have an hour to kill"

"Sure! Why not"

"Great". Suddenly Marinette could feel Tikki giving her a kick through her purse. "Adrien, could I use the bathroom for a moment please?" asked Marinette, wondering what Tikki wanted. "Sure" replied Adrien "My bodyguard will show you where it is" and just as the words left Adrien's mouth, Adrien's gorilla-sized bodyguard appeared to show her the way.

Once Marinette was safely locked in the huge and luxurious bathroom she opened her purse to see what Tikki wanted.

"What's the matter Tikki?"

"Don't you have a project to finish?"

"I'll do it when I get back home"

"Shouldn't you at least text Alya to tell her you might not be able to complete it"

"I'll be fine Tikki, but right now Adrien's probably wondering where I am"

"If you say so Marinette" and with that, Tikki flew back into her purse.

* * *

For the rest of the hour, Adrien and Marinette plan the **Ladybug and Cat Noir** themed birthday party. They even included a pinata in the shape of Mr Pigeon's whistle with a paper Akuma inside it. It was perfect.

* * *

"Thanks, Marinette"

"You're welcome". The two stare into each other's eyes and share a special moment together. "I should probably go," starts Marinette after a minute 'Umm yeah, see you at my party tomorrow at five?,' asks Adrien, 'Wouldn't miss it,' replies Marinette and with that, she leaves.

* * *

But while were enjoying themselves, Hawkmoth had been plotting. 'I usually try not to involve my son in my plans but. . . he has been taught not to fail, so if I were to ruin his day, Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous would be mine!

* * *

When Marinette went home that day she was in quite the rush. Her part of the project was to create a model of nuclear fission, but the half that she had already completed... .she tripped while daydreaming about Adrien and had to begin anew. Finally, with a little help from Tikki, they managed to complete it at _2 o' clock_ in the morning. After having a quick snack for herself and a cookie for Tikki, the two finally went to bed.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, so this is my first story and I really hope you like it. If you have any suggestions then please do mention them and I will fit them in. I am going to try and have a upload-a-chapter-a-week rule but I will try every three days. This fan fiction will include all four ships just to make it interesting. Enjoy ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Presents

The next day, Marinette was 15 minutes late for class and Ms. Bustier was not impressed but luckily she did not say anything. As she sat down she noticed that Adrien was not in his seat.

At break, Marinette and Alya hanging out by the benches. "So, spill girl, why were you so late this time?"

"I was working on the project till 2am "

"Why did it take that long?"

"Because I had tripped over it and had to start again" replies Marinette truthfully, but Alya's reporter instincts knew better. "Anything else?"

"Yeah I would have had it done earlier but ..."

"Yes" pressed Alya who was dying to know.

"I was at Adrien's house"! replied Marinette in a fast and high-pitched voice.

"Ooh la la! Spill girl" demanded Alya.

"I was helping him plan the perfect 'Ladybug and Cat Noir' themed birthday party ".

While the girls were chatting, Chloe had been eavesdropping on part of their conversation. When she got back to where Sabrina was waiting for her, she said "If this is a 'Ladybug and Cat Noir' themed then we probably have to dress up! That Marinette didn't even tell us. Don't worry Sabrina, I'll have a pair of of designer Ladybug and Cat Noir costumes for the two of us". Sabrina opened her mouth to speak but Chloe was already ordering two designer costumes, which was strange because she already had a _few pairs in her wardrobe_.

That evening, when Marinette went home she grabbed the present she had made for Adrien (a handmade Cat Noir style beanie with a Ladybug themed scarf) and wrapped them up in a baby blue coloured wrapping paper.

Blue was Adrien's favourite colour, but that was because he believed the baby blue scarf he got on his birthday was from him father. What he did not know was that it was actually a gift from Marinette.

After the gift was wrapped to perfection, Marinette grabbed a picture of Ladybug standing on a chimney against the full moon with the Eiffel Tower lit up behind her and started writing on it.

"What are you doing Marinette?," asked Tikki,

"Remember when we had fought against Lila who had been akumatized into Volpina? That is when I realised that Adrien is a big Ladybug fan! So I thought, why not give Adrien an autographed picture of Ladybug? I'll tell him that I met up with Ladybug and did a favour for her during Evillustrator's reign and that this was her way of making it up to me."

"I just hope he likes them,"

"Of course he will," replied Tikki.

"When a gift comes from the heart, it is the most treasured of all,"

"Thanks Tikki," and with that, she signed the picture, put it in an envelope with her name on it, and left for Adrien's house.

When Marinette arrivved at Adrien's house, something seemed very wrong. Instead of the colourful Ladybug and Cat Noir themed party, there was a very blank theme going on. There was no food or decorations. The only thing associated with the two superheroes, were two girls dressed up as Ladybug and Cat Noir. Whoever these imposters were they were heading towards Marinette and they looked furious.

They peeled off their masks to reveal Chloe and Sabrina.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Chloe started.

"I thought you you said this was going to be a Ladybug and Cat Noir themed dress-up party,"

"First of all Chloe, I _never_ said this was a dress-up party and second, I only told Alya the theme,"

"And I never told anyone," said Alya, coming up beside her.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?," asked Marinette putting her hands on her hips.

"No, of course not, I...," and with that Chloe stomped off with the Sabrina trailing behind her.

"Hey, girl not calling you a liar or anything but where is the colourful themed party I was promised?,"

"I don't know Alya, I really don't." But as Marinette finished her sentence, Natalie came out with a very forlorn Adrien by her side.

"Sorry everyone, today's party has been cancelled br Mr Agreste. I apologise on behalf of Mr Agreste for any incovenience caused, you may leave," and with that, she went back inside leaving Adrien.

At first, people started to grumble and moan, but slowly they left, taking the gifts that they had brought with them. Soon, everyone had left. Everyone except Marinette and Adrien.

"Here," started Marinette, holding out the gifts she had made him.

"My party was cancelled, so you can keep the,"

"I made them for you and I will not take no for an answer,"

"Thanks Marinette, and sorry for wasting your time yesterday,"

"No, no, trust me I had a lot of fun yesterday. If it weren't for you I would probably spend the day working in my physics project," after this comment was passed there was an awkard yet cosy silence in which Marinette stared into Adrien's eyes and Adrien into Marinette's.

Both minds think of how simialar these eyes look and how gorgeous and beautiful they are.

"I should probably gi I mean go,"

"Yeah sure umm see you tomorrow Mari."

As Adrien went to his room, all he could think about were Marinette's eyes and how breathtaking they were.

He walked into his room where Plagg came out from his usual hiding spot.

"What have you got there kid? Is it a roll of camembertby any chance?,"

"No Plagg, these are presents for me from Adrien,"

"You know, if Ladybug doen't want Chat than maybe Marinette will want Adrien,"

"Not a chance, first of all I am loyal to my lady, and second, Marinette always acts all flustered and scared around me,"

"Sorry kid, fell asleep when you started talking about Ladybug,"

Adrien ignores Plagg and begins to open his presents. The first is a scarf and hat. They are Miraculous themed.

It is the next present that catches Adrien's eyes, a signed picture of his Lady saying:

"Dear Adrien,

Happy Birthday,

May this bring you joy and luck.

Love,

LadyBug.,"

At first, all Adrien could was how lucky he was to finall have something from his Lady, but then it dawned onto him. Where did Marinette get this ?

 _ **Hello again my lovely readers, thank you for all your lovely reveiws and for making my story you favourites. I know I have left you with a cliff hanger but hey, stirring the shit pot will keep you readers interested. I promise to have another chapter up soon, but until then, have fun mwahahahahahahaha;).**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

"Kid, stop pacing for a moment will you? you're making me feel dizzy," complained Plagg.

Adrien stops pacing and looks at the autographed picture which he had framed in a delicate silver and gold frame.

"How did Marinette get an autograph from Ladybug if there has been no akuma for a whole month now,"

"Well it does seem as if Marinette is closer to Ladybug than we may think, after all sh did help her out with Evillustrator and got her friend Alya an interview,"

"You're probably right,"

"Of course I am, I'm always right,"

Adrien is silent for a moment before saying:

" I think it's time the purr-incess got a visit from her favourite chat,"

"What no-,"

"Plagg, claws out,"

After transforming, Chat Noir leaps out of his window and begins to use his baton to jump from building to building. As he was jumping from building to building, he thought about how similiar Marinette and Ladybug were. Both their physical features and their inner-morals were the same. But Marinette couldn't be Ladybug, because she was captured by the Horrificator and Ladybug was already at the scene.

As the Dupain-Cheng bakery came into view, he started to think a bout what he would say to her. While Adrien was good at making public speeches, Chat Noir was better at making puns, it was just how Adrien felt.

Marinette had just finished doing her himework and had slipped into her pyjama's. Usually she would keep her hair in pigtails before going to be bed but today she decided to let it down. The bluenette began to comb through her hair while Tikki sat at a plate nibbling at some cookies when suddenly the pair heard a thump on the balcony.

As soon the pair heard the thump Tikki flew behind Marinette's back, ready to transform her in a minutes notice. There was a knocking sound coming from outside and there was Chat Noir with a goofy grin on his face.

Marinette opened the door for him while Tikki whizzed away from the pair to hide inside Marinette's closet.

"Good evening _purr_ -incess,"

"Hello there Chat Noir, and to what do I own this pleasure?,"

"I was _feline_ a little lonley and thought I could use some com- _paw_ -ny,"

"That was a terrible pun Chat," giggled Marinette.

"But of course you can stay Chat."

For two hours, Marinette and Chat and exchange stories with Chat holding back any major details. Marinette would go on about her dream of becoming a designer and her idol Gabriel Agreste.

Chat had teased her about all the photos of Adrien decoorating her room, until she confessed that she had a crush on him Chat felt a little guilty as he know realised why Marinette always stumbled and stuttered around her. He would be nicer to her as Adrien but he could not date her, that spot was reserved for Ladybug.

They played Ultimate Mecha Strike 4 which she had miraculously got since the game was sold out within five minutes. Even Gabriel Agreste's son couldn't get a hold of it, and here was Marinette, already an expert at the game.

Marinette proved to be just as good at it as she was with Ultimate Mecha Strike 3. Chat's gaming ass was sore from all th times Marinette had beaten him.

"So Mari, I hear you got an autograph from Ladybug for Adrien's birthday,"

"Wh wh where did you hear that?,"

"I was passing by the park when I saw Adrien admiring it and asked him where he got it,"

"Oh umm yeah well Ladybug owed me a favour since I helped with the Evillustrator by going on a date with him and so I asked her to autograph a photo of her I had found on the internet,"

"I see, are you and Ladybug good friends?,"

In her mind, Marinette began to panic. Did Chat Noir know who Ladybug really was?

"No, well kind of. I just help her out at the odd spot, she has laready done a lot for me. Save the kid I babysit, save my uncle from the akuma and just kept Paris safe,"

"I see, and what about me? Have I impressed you with anything I've done over the past year?,"

"Let's see, you kept up with your puns and joke around a lot, but seriously, Ladybug woudn't have been able to do much without you, after all you did save her from hetting hit by Dark Cupid, I'm sure she'll never forget how you took the bullet for her,"

"Yes, but isn't that why I am here, to take the bullet for so that she can get away scath free?,"

"OF COURSE NOT," she shouted.

"Whoops, that came out a little louder than I expected, anyway, you are Ladybug's partner. Together you save Paris and look after us,"

"Thank _mew_ for the _claw-_ mpliment _purr_ -incess,"

"You just won't stop, will you kitty,"

" _Mew_ -ver," replied Chat with a goofy grin.

After that emotional conversation, the pair kept talking, this time talking about the more sadder more deeper aspects of their lives.

As they kept talking, Chat Noir realised he was developnig a small crush on Marinette. This was bad, very bad. Chat was meant to be loyal to only his lady and his lady only.

"I just realised, I have to go," started Chat very abrubtly. Marinette looked surprised but a second later composed her self again.

"Well, I guess it is late, I had fun today,"

"Yeah umm, see you around princess." Just as Chat was about to leave Marinette grabbed his hand.

Marinette had no idea what she was doing right now as she was following her heart.

"Chat. . . will you come back tomorrow?," she asked. Suddenly Chat Noir froze. He slowly turned around to face her and looked at her.

Her bluebell eyes were pleading, her bluenette hair hanging around her shoulders, her lips parted.

Suddenly, Chat grabbed her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her.

 _ **We meet again dear reader, and once again I have left with nothing but a cliff hanger. Now I know you may be sharpening your knives ready to hunt me down and torture me until I write the next bit but . . . I have already planned out the next chapter. Marinette and Chat will stop kissing after a minute and . . . you didn't think I would actually tell you.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Ladybug's Capture

Suddenly, Chat grabbed Marinette's, waist, pulled her closer and kissed her.

At first, Marinette was surprised but she slowly leaned into the kiss. A moan escaped from her mouth and Chat Noir started to purr. Suddenly, Marinette gasped and pulled away.

"Marinette, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me,"

"It's ok Kitty, but you have to remember Ladybug,"

"Even though I am Ladybug," Marinette thought to herself.

"And I have to remember Adrien,"

"Of course princess," replied Chat with the knowledge of who Adrien really was.

Suddenly a scream rang out from below the streets of Paris, followed by a loud bang.

"Strange," Hawkmoth says to himself.

"I do not sense any negative energy from my son, but I do sense sadness within Paris."

"Go my evil akuma and evilize him,"

"I have to leave _purr-_ incess, but I will come back tomorrow night to talk about. . . our little incident," and with that Chat Noir leaps from the balcony.

* * *

"Let's go Marinette!,"

"Tikki spots on!"

Ladybug jumped out into the crisp Parisian night. There was a full moon in the beautiful night sky, with stars dancing about.

It seemed the disruption had come from the Louvre Museum.

"Parisians, fear me for I am Historius, I shall change everything back to the time of the Egyptians." Saying this, he began to shoot a beam of light from his head which would turn people into ancient Egyptians ready to do his bidding.

Chat Noir was observing this all from the top of the pyramid and did not realise Ladybug was right there beside him.

"Where do you think the akuma is?"

"Oh, sorry M'lady, I didn't see you there,"

"Are you alright chat?" Chat Noir forced a smile on his troubled face and said: " Great now that you are here."

* * *

Even though Chat said he was fine, Ladybug saw that he was a small bit distracted. She felt bad and knew that this was her fault. She had noticed how Chat had not yet used a pun yet.

"I think the akuma is coming out of his headpiece," said Chat drawing her attention to back to the battle.

The headpiece was a gold band with intricate designs made out of lapiz lazuli and a snake coming out of it.

* * *

"Great, let's go,"

Ladybug and Chat Noir leapt from the pyramid, hoping to maintain the element of surprise, but not such luck.

An Egyptian priest had seen them and had warned Historius.

Historius was about to send a blast of energy towards Chat Noir when Ladybug sudenly deflected with her yo-yo. Suddenly a group of Egyptians begin to swarm at Ladybug and start attacking her from all different directions while Chat Noir was still handling Historius.

Both Historius and Chat Noir were equally matched. Suddenly an astrologer whispered something into Historiuses ear.

Historius began to cackle and said, "Chat Noir, look around, do you see your precious Ladybug anywhere?"

Chat Noir looked around and began to panic as felt himself go tense.

"While you and I were battling, my minions surrounded Ladybug, caused her to become unconscious and now a few of them are currently taking her to Hawkmoth to be sacrificed."

* * *

 _ **Yup, that's right. I am leaving Y'all with another cliff hanger. I admit this wasn't the original plan was for the battle to be done with and then Chat goes to Marinette's place and falls asleep. But that all changed when I started listening to very old Little Mix songs. You all have no _i_ dea about the major plot twist I have planned for the next chapter. Mwahahahahahaha.**_

 _ **Also, I am currently writing another story called A Reversal of Roles. I also admit that this is a short chapter, but I was babysitting my baby sister while I was at it.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness

_**To make up for that last ridiculously short chapter, I have writt**_ _ **en for Y'all an extra long chapter. I've added my own personal touches to the story to make it a bit more interesting. Also, since the end of the chapter is used for gloating at how I have left Y'all with a cliff hanger, I would like this opportunity to thank for all the reviews you have left me. Thanks a million. They really mean a lot to me. Also, remember to read my story 'A Reversal of Roles.' Last, of all, I would like to remind you that I am open to**_ _ **your**_ _ **ideas. Leave them down below with your reviews and I will see if I can incorporate it into my story. If I can't do that, then I will either incorporate with another story or create a one-shot, or even an alternate ending. Of course, if it is inappropriate, I'll just report it. Oh yeah, if I use your idea in a story you will be given a shoutout. So that's about it. I'll let you read now, Enjoy :).**_

* * *

"While you and I were battling, my minions surrounded Ladybug, caused her to become unconscious and now a few of them are currently taking her to Hawkmoth to be sacrificed."

Suddenly, all Chat Noir could see was red.

They had taken his lady. How dare they!

Ladybug was the true saviour of Paris.

Chat Noir started to kick and punch Historius as hard as he could, but Hawkmoth had just given Historius an extra dose of power as a reward for capturing Ladybug, so once again the pair were evenly matched. But suddenly Chat Noir found a new burst of strength within him.

"Why am I fighting so feebly," he thought to himself. "Ladybug is in danger and here I am just toying with this ancient villain."

Suddenly, Chat Noir pretended, he was going for a punch in the head but instead kicked where the sun don't shine.

Very hard.

Historius stumbled backwards before howling his rage and fury at Chat Noir and finally, falling unconscious.

"The bastard deserved it," he said to himself.

Chat Noir tied up the villain and ran off to find his lady.

* * *

Ladybug stirred. Slowly she began to regain consciousness. But why was she finding it so hard to move her limbs? As her eyes began to flutter, all she could see was a blurred ceiling that looked unfamiliar to her. She opened her mouth to call out for Tikki but found that she got not open her mouth either.

That's when she suddenly remembered the events that had occurred.

While she had been doing her best not hurt the ancient Egyptian people too badly, (after all, they were just civilians at the wrong place at the wrong time) when one of the priestesses had pressed a bone in her elbow which causes her to fall unconscious.

Ladybug realised they were in a moving car. She had to get out somehow and help Chat Noir defeat Historius.

She began to chew at the gag on her mouth, hoping to make a tear in it. As she did she sat up as best as she could and began to look around.

It looked like she was in the back of a limousine. There was nobody in but her here. There were probably two people driving out front but she could not tell because the black tinted divider was blocking her view.

Ladybug found a tear in the gag and began focusing her teeth on it. Within minutes, the gag was gone. Using her teeth, Ladybug undid the knot on the ropes binding her hand and then used her hands to unbind her feet.

"I can't do this on my own," she said to herself.

"Tikki spots off."

As soon as Marinette had detransformed, Tikki began to ask if she was alright.

"Marinette, are you alright? Did they hurt -,"

"Calm down Tikki, I am fine but I need help getting out of her, I don't want to use my lucky charm just yet because I don't have any food and we don't have the time to stop at someplace to get you some food,"

"You're right,"

"Ok, how about this,"

Together the two come up with a plan to escape the limousine.

* * *

Chat Noir was using his baton's tracker to track Ladybug. He had been following her through a route that was familiar to him. After all, he did live near by.

It seemed as if Ladybug was being transported to Hawkmoth because her location kept moving.

As Chat was chasing Ladybug's location, he thought about Marinette again. She was innocent. So pretty and so-

"Snap out of Chat Noir," to himself.

"Ladybug needs your help and here you are just thinking about Marinette."

Suddenly, the red dot indicating where Ladybug was disappeared. Chat Noir began to panic. What if they were already at Hawkmoth's place and he had just taken her miraculous? Chat looked down at his baton to see the last known location of Ladybug. It was just alongside a road near his house.

Chat began leaping from tree to tree, bracing himself to face Hawkmoth and praying that Ladybug will be alright.

* * *

"Tikki spots on!."

Ladybug knocked on the black tinted divider and then ducked under the seats. The window went down to reveal a soldier and a priest. Both looked inside but could not see Ladybug. They got out f the limousine and while they were outside Ladybug went to the driver's side of the limo. Just as they left the car to investigate, Ladybug jumped to the driver's side and left.

* * *

As Chat was leaping from tree to tree he began to pay less attention to where he was landing and more on getting to Ladybug. So when he leapt right into a branch, he didn't feel any pain. Just darkness.

* * *

 _ **Now I know I said I would write an extra long chapter but with a few delays in the process it was taking too long so I'll do a long chapter another day. Have fun with the cliff hanger.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Historius

_**Hello Readers,**_

 _ **I was grounded for some time and umm couldn't get the laptop.**_

Ladybug was on her way back to the museum when she _spotted_ something unusual.

Someone was lying on the ground below the trees. She knew that Chat Noir probably needed her help to defeat the akuma, but she couldn't just leave that person laying there. So Ladybug yo-yoed her way down. As she got closer to whoever it, she realised it was a he and he was dressed in a Chat Noir outfit. She landed gently on the ground beside and to her horror discovered...

This was Chat Noir and he had a big cut along his forehead.

"Chat," she shouted, shaking him up.

"M'lady,"said Chat, waking up slowly.

"Chat, you're alright," shouted Ladybug, hugging him joyfully.

"M'lady," said Chat, more awake now. " I am so sorry. I should have protected you but I didn't realise you were gone until it was too late and -,"

"It's alright Chat, I'm not exactly your responsibility, now am I?"

"I know, but it is my job to protect you and I failed in that,"replied Chat dejectedly.

"Listen up Chat. It is not you job to protect me. We are a team. I am not above you in any kind of way. I wouldn't be able to do much without your help and that is that. Now where is that frickin akuma,"

"Oh, it's tied up back at the museum," said Chat, taken aback by Ladybug's sudden speech.

"Did you take the object with the akuma in it for me to purify and to prevent him from contacting Hawk Moth?"

"Umm no," he admitted. I was too busy trying to find you,"

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Let's go then!"

The crime-fighting duo lept from building to building, hoping to get to the museum before total darkness fell. The sun was already setting over the horizon causing the two teenaged hereos to look like silloeutes from afar. When they reached the museum they knew something was wrong.

Their was no tied up villain. Nor any Ancient Egyptian people. In fact, there wasn't even a museum there. In it's place was a large golden pyramid. It was about 500 yards high.

"What's the plan LB?" asked Chat Noir, who was now feeing a little intimaded by what Historius could do.

" I have no idea Chat,"

"Time for a bit of charm?"

"I think you're right Chat,"

"Lucky Charm," said Ladybug, throwing her yo-yo high into the air.

Whenever Ladybug used her lucky charm, a random object would fall to hands and baffle herself and Chat Noir. Today was no exception. From the sky fell a magnifying glass. Ladybug looked around using her ladybug vision.

"I have plan," she told Chat Noir.

"Care to _sharrrre,"_

"Can you draw everyone out of the pyramid and then distract the Ancient Egyptian people whule I handle Historius,"

"No problem,"

"Oh and Chat?"

"Yes m'lady,"

"Can I borrow your baton?"

"Of course." Chat Noir handed Ladybug his baton and shouted "Cataclisym,"

Chat Noir ran to the golden pyramid and was about to smack his hand against it, but then grinned at Ladybug and touched her instead!

 _ **Just Kidding! Chat Noir would never do that unless he was under the influece of an akuma.**_

Chat touched the pyramid and it disentagrated into nothing. Historius and his followers stopped what they were doing to look around for a bit before they realised what had happened. Historius howled in rage.

"How dare you destroy my offering to the gods! You shall pay,"

"Come on now, you don't really think that you can win?" taunted Ladybug, while Chat dealed with the victims.

Historius was furious and lunged at Ladybug. When he did, Ladybug held the baton and magnifying glass at an angle so that the light from the sun would hit Chat's baton and concentrate it through the magnifying glass which hit Historius'es had temporarily blinded him. While he couldn't see anything, the Lady Luck calmly walked upto the akuma, took off his headpiece, and broke it against her knee.

"Time to deevilize,"

"Bye bye little butterfly,"

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

All the victims were back to normal and it seems the akuma was Mr Kubdel, Alix's father.

"Pound it," cried the duo.


	7. Chapter 7: Marinette or Ladybug?

_**Hi everyone,**_

 _ **Sorry, I haven't been publishing for awhile but my little sister is sick and life has been a little hectic. Anyway, enjoy chapter 7 of Miraculous Love.**_

Plagg watched as Adrien pace back and forth wondering what to do about Marinette. Usually, Plagg would annoy him about it but for some reason, he just sat there nibbling on his camembert, and watching Adrien have an internal debate with himself.

"I love Mari- Ladybug," said one side.

"But Marinette is also very cute," argued the other.

"Ladybug is my first crush,"

"But I don't have a chance with a girl I don't know,"

"I don't know that,"

"You have a better chance with Marinette,"

"Marinette probably like Nathaneal,"

"But then they would already be dating,"

Adrien sighed with frustration, running his hand through his golden hair.

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

Chat Noir stepped out of his window. Usually, Paris was a busy place but at sunrise, Chat had most of Paris to himself.

Chat stopped at the Eiffel Tower to gaze at the sunrise. It was the place where Ladybug liked to meet up on patrols. It was also Marinette's _"garden of inspiration."_ Sighing, he stopped at the theatre. It was Ladybug and he had saved Mylene's Dad. It was also where he had sat next to Marinette for the show.

Chat started to run, not paying attention to where he was going. He let his instincts take over. When he ran like this, he felt as if freedom was actually in his grasp. Even though it wasn't.

When Chat stopped, he realised he was at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Directly across Marinette's bedroom window. It seemed as if Marinette was tossing and turning. Even then she looked gorgeous. Her hair was down instead of the pigtails he was used to. Ladybug had pigtails too. But that was probably because of her transformation. After all, Chat's hair did change slightly.

Marinette for some reason had never been comfortable around Adrien. She would stutter and stumble, but around Nino and Alya she seemed to act very naturally. Chath thought about the similarities between Marinette and Ladybug besides the eyes and hair. They both stood up for their beloved ones like when Chloe sabotaged Cheng Sifu's soup and when everyone thought that Chat had stolen the Mona Lisa. Unfortunately, that was the day Ladybug had crushed his heart.

Another similarity between the two. They both kept their distances from him. Ignoring him or acting unnaturally. Ladybug always had an insult backing up any compliment she had for him and Marinette... Mari ignored him as much as possible. Chat felt the hole in his heart grow.

The hole in his heart first appeared when his Mother had left. It grew as his Father became more am more distant. Afterwards, he perfected the mask of happiness and didn't let others in... until he met Nino, Alya, Marinette and Ladybug. They all softened him and now, now he had a bigger hole than ever.

"Hey you," someone called, knocking Chat out of his train of thought. He looked down. Tom Dupain-Cheng was calling him.

"Do you need some help sir?" asked Chat politely.

Tom laughed.

"No Chat Noir, I saw you daydreaming, and wanted to know if you were hungry?"

At that, Chat's stomach began to rumble.

Tom laughed.

"Come on then,"

"Sir," started Chat. "It's oka-,"

"Nonsense Chat, get in here and have something to eat," and with that Tom began to push Chat in through the door.

Even with the strength of his miraculous. He couldn't stop Tom from pushing him through the door. He would have to ask Plagg about that.

Tom directly to the kitchen where Sabine Dupain-Cheng was making what seemed to be cookies.

"Hi dear, look what I found,"

"Oh why hello there dear, you must be starving,"

"Hi Mrs Dupain-Cheng,"

"Nonsense, call me Sabine,"

"Hi Sabine,"

"While I finish off these cookies, why don't you have a chocolate croissant to start off,"

"Thanks."

For the first time since his Mother left, Chat felt the hole in his heart decrease. The Dupain-Cheng's had given him a croissant, cookies, buns and scones. They also gave him a salmon and spinach pie to take home. It broke his heart to have to leave but he had no choice since his bodyguard would wake him up for school.

"Thanks for the food,"

"No problem son, come back anytime,"

"I'll bring in the money soon,"

"No need son, consider this a small payment for saving Paris over and over again,"

"Thank you," and with that, Chat left.

At school, Marinette realised Adrien was acting a little strange. He was completely avoiding her.

"Hey girl are you alright?" asked Alya at lunch. Hearing this, Adrien paid more attention to what the girls were saying.

"I think Adrien is ignoring me," started Marinette.

"Sh*t," thought Adrien.

"Hi Mari," said Adrien, trying to keep his cool.

"Huh Huh Hi Adrien," stammered Marinette.

"I was wondering, do you wanna go catch a movie this afternoon?"

"Movie... you and... me?"

"Umm yeah,"

"Ok," replied Marinette in a high pitched voice.

"I'll pick you up at 8:00 pm?"

Marinette just nodded.

"See you then."

After school, Tikki was trying to calm a very fidgety Marinette.

"What am I going to wear Tikki?"

"What you always wear?"

"But I wanted to look good for him,"

"But don't you want Adrien to fall in love with who you are and not for what you look like?"

"I guess you're right Tikki."

After a few deliberations, Marinette chose to wear her usual clothes along with a pink cherry blossom flower in her hair. Just then, the doorbell rang.

 _ **All right everyone, I have decided to end it off there as I am working on a little surprise. Don't pester me about it because I want to make it perfect so everybody can enjoy it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Readers,_

 _It's been a long time since I last uploaded hasn't it. I feel bad doing this but I'm afraid I won't be posting anytime soon. You see, I'm struggling with anxiety and depression at the moment. My lifes been hell and I haven't been feeling great for a long time. I'm sorry to leave off like this as I know many of you were genuinely interested in my story. And for awhile it helped, knowing I had so many people who enjoyed what I wrote. But as time passed, it became harder and harder to write stories. I still poste on Instagram lady_honesty and occasionally, I do a bit of literate role-play, but all in all, I just don't have the inspiration or passion to wrute anymore. I am disappointed in myself but I can't help it. I've been finding my whole life difficult lately and now I just don't have anything that makes me feel some kid of... fire (pardon the cheesy use of wording). I promise to come back one day and I have a few one-shots that are almost finished and are just sitting there on my laptop, but for now I just need some time to myself. I hope you understand._

 _Yours forever and always,_

 _Lady Honesty._


End file.
